


Brushcuts

by drabblesinthemoonlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Let's pretend we're still in 2012, Natasha can rock any hairstyle, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblesinthemoonlight/pseuds/drabblesinthemoonlight
Summary: Yet, because there was enough collateral damage (thank you for nothing Thor), they have to do a debrief.A debrief with Fury.Oh, joy.Now, it can’t be said that one Nick Fury isn’t a good person per se. However, it’s probably not the best if Natasha’s boss watches her melt as Toni massages her scalp.





	Brushcuts

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly a holiday fic, will do one for next year (i hope).

Natasha looks unfairly good in a brush cut. Her russet hair is even darker with the way it’s been shaved. The colour makes her emerald green studs look even better.    
  
So what if Toni’s drooling over Natasha a little bit?    
  
Nobody can blame her.    
  
If, coincidentally, Toni also walked into a wall the first time that she saw Natasha?    
  
It’s nobody’s business.    
  
Well, except, Nat’s.    
  
Her laugh is unfairly attractive.    
  
Just like the rest of her.    
  
It’s not as if Toni’s jealous in any way shape or form though.    
  
First of all, Nat’s her girlfriend so, bam.    
  
Second of all, Toni has made Nat walk into walls too.    
  
It’s probably a bad thing that bruised noses are equal to compliments.     
  
Anyways, Nat’s brush cut.    
  
That the haircut is attractive on Nat, check.    
  
Now into the bigger issue, Nat’s recently come back from a checkup with intricate designs on the side of her head that swirl down to where it disappears down her ears.    
  
Natasha’s hair once again feels so fine and soft between Toni’s fingers.    
  
This presents an issue when Toni’s high off the post-battle adrenaline to have any self-control.    
  
Sure, Toni has little self-control to begin with, but post-battle it’s completely gone.    
  
Usually, she’d just curl up with Nat on the couch.    
  
Yet, because there was enough collateral damage (thank you for nothing Thor), they have to do a debrief.    
  
A debrief with Fury.    
  
Oh, joy.     
  
Now, it can’t be said that one Nick Fury isn’t a good person per se. However, it’s probably not the best if Natasha’s boss watches her melt as Toni massages her scalp.    
  
Nothing says “intimidating top spy” like melting into her girlfriend’s arms like a sack of potatoes.    
  
Unfortunately, it is too late.    
  
And Toni has no regrets.    
  
Even if she has to be the one to fill out the paperwork.    
  
It’s not as if she doesn’t do the paperwork the majority of the time.     
  
Plus she gets a practically purring girlfriend out of it so, worth it.


End file.
